


Vagabond

by QueenCoeurl



Series: Prompts, One-Offs, and Gifts [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fake AH Crew, Ficlet, Gen, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing exercise in scene description. FAHC Ryan is being held hostage, and he is not at all fazed by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagabond

Dim flickering fluorescents hummed, casting their grim green glow. Below them, shrouded in shadow, was a man hunched over in a metal chair, his head hung low, and his hands bound behind him.

A gunshot wound in his shoulder slowly oozed. Dried blood caked his leather jacket, cracking and flaking every time he moved. Most of it wasn’t his.

They’d beaten him. His face was bloody, sticky, drying from a broken nose and split cheek. It was almost enough to disguise the now smudged red, white, and black face paint he wore. Almost.

In the confrontation, he’d lost his hair tie. Shoulder length raven black hair further obscured him as it fell forward.

But it didn’t hide his smile, or the sparkle in his ice blue eyes. It was a gleeful thing, childlike and filled with Christmas morning joy. It spoke of eagerness and hunger, impatience and greed.

And it was fueled by sadistic mania.

There were other men in the room, armed and instructed to watch him. They shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gluttonous gaze.

“ _I’m going to enjoy hearing you scream_.” Low and melodic, his voice sung the threat, making his guards exchange worried looks and tighten their grip on their weapons.

His eyes locked with one of his guards, and his fingers twitched as if already throttling his prey. He licked blood from his upper lip, and then, abruptly, he threw his head back and began to laugh. Something dark and deranged made its home in that man, and his laughter was its cry.


End file.
